


Who does that?

by MyLadyDay



Series: Think of all the roads [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Hitman AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLadyDay/pseuds/MyLadyDay
Summary: “I think I’m the guy who just took out three of the most dangerous men in the city,” the guy had the audacity to speak without a hitch in his breath.“If you think any of them were more dangerous than me, you got another thing comin’, pal,” Bucky replied through gritted teeth, already moving forward to beat the shit out of this jackass.





	Who does that?

**Author's Note:**

> this was gonna be one of the oneshots for this series, but then i lost the motivation and inspiration to write more of it so i'm posting it as it is. this will not be expanded or updated so pls don't ask for more. thank you

After a great deal of planning and research, it was immensely satisfying to see the target through the crosshairs of his scope for the first time in those brief moments before he pulled the trigger. Bucky didn’t necessarily enjoy his job or take pleasure in killing people, unless they were of an extremely bad sort, but he did love it when all his plans came together just like he wanted them to. This was all his work and focus in the previous weeks coming together for that one perfect opportunity to pull the trigger and get away with it, no witnesses, no evidence left behind. Just another one of those mysterious deaths that will never get solved.

“I hear that’s bad for your knees,” a deep voice piped up from behind Bucky and he startled, but did everything in his might not to move in the slightest. He was lying in that perfect spot for two hours and he wasn’t moving no matter what if the target was still alive.  

The unmistakable sound of a gun cocking followed that statement and, in the very least, Bucky was sure he wasn’t found by a cop. On a good day, that would still be a victory in his book, no matter how small, but someone was still pointing their gun at him and that never really ended well for him. 

Bucky knew he had two options: either he ignored the person skilled enough to climb up on that roof without getting noticed and took the shot he was there to take or he let all that planning go to waste and confronted this asshole instead. 

“No weight is actually on my knees so they’re fine, but thanks for the concern,” he replied without thinking about it properly and chose the hidden option that apparently included antagonizing the person pointing a gun at him. Though technically, he had no idea where the gun was pointed considering he hadn’t turned away from the scope. At this point, he was not ready to let all of his work go to waste.

“Why don’t you get up anyway?” the voice asked, sounding a bit closer now even though Bucky didn’t hear him move. That was slightly unnerving and he finally had an understanding of why his own sneaking like that annoyed the hell out of Sam. 

“I’m comfy enough down here,” Bucky said, though he was starting to come to terms with the fact he’d be leaving this job unfinished. That left a bad taste in his mouth, but he couldn’t say he was ready to lay down his life for a paycheck that wasn’t even that great. 

The target chose that moment to come close to the window and into the spot that was perfect for Bucky to take the shot. He was about to do just that as he calmed his breathing and moved his finger to the trigger. The shot would have been perfect had it not been for the brick hurled at his rifle, knocking it off balance enough for Bucky to shoot somewhere that certainly wasn’t his target. If the building hadn’t been empty, someone could have died accidentally and Bucky wasn’t really enthusiastic about that happening because of him.

“What the fuck?!” he yelled as he jumped off the dirty ground and turned towards the person pointing a gun at him. Well, at least now he knew for sure. “You ruined my shot, you asshole, and cost me a payment!”

The guy was just looking at him, or so Bucky presumed considering the upper part of his face was hidden under a cowl of some sort, before lifting the hand not holding a gun. Bucky couldn’t say he saw much in the dark, but he did hear a faint click before two muffled thuds sounded from the building behind him. The old, barely standing building his target was in, meeting with two other crime bosses that didn’t interest Bucky at all.

The thuds were followed by the slow crumbling of bricks and he barely had time to turn around before the entire building was collapsing in on itself. It was probably a majestic sight, not that he got to see much of it due to the darkness, but he could tell that it collapsed straight down as if someone cut the strings holding it up. 

Then it hit him what the guy with the gun just did.

“You took my job,” Bucky accused indignantly, turning back to the figure still standing in the same spot. “Who does that?”

“Sorry,” the guy said, though he didn’t sound sorry in the slightest. In fact, it sounded like he was grinning. Bucky was sure he saw perfectly white teeth flash in the darkness.

“You fucker,” Bucky hissed before launching himself at the guy and kicking the gun from his hand. “Who the hell do you think you are?” he muttered as he landed another kick to the guy’s chest, kicking him away. He didn’t move quite as far as Bucky expected him to, though.

“I think I’m the guy who just took out three of the most dangerous men in the city,” the guy had the audacity to speak without a hitch in his breath.

“If you think any of them were more dangerous than me, you got another thing comin’, pal,” Bucky replied through gritted teeth, already moving forward to beat the shit out of this jackass. He would have succeeded too, had he not been struck by lightning. Well, that’s what it felt like to him anyway, when electricity rushed through him and Bucky crumbled to his knees.

“You should flirt with people on your own time,  _ Captain _ , because we need to move” a female voice said, emphasizing the title she used, though it all sounded somewhat muffled to Bucky.

“Wasn’t flirting,” came the reply. “We can’t leave him to be found by the police!”

Bucky could have snorted at that. What the hell was this guy’s problem? ‘Cause he was sending some mixed signals.

“He’ll be fine, trust me,” the female voice piped up again as a half covered face appeared in front of Bucky. Even as  twitchy as he was from being electrocuted, Bucky had no trouble with recognizing those eyes, not with all the amusement in them. He hated being at the receiving end of that particular look.

Still, he stopped straining to get back up and fight because he knew who he was dealing with and fighting either Natalia or an associate of hers wasn’t something he necessarily wanted to do. 

“Can’t believe you electrocuted me,” he said through gritted teeth, barely loud enough for her to hear before she lifted an eyebrow at him and in the next moment, she was gone along with the moron that cost him a payment. Bucky was sure he’d imagined the protests from Nat’s companion. 


End file.
